Midnight Attraction
by thedorkmistress
Summary: There's a reason why you don't discuss cases in bars... One-shot. It's rated M for a reason.


Another Reese/Carter fic from me! It's rated M and again just a one shot. So you've been warned.

Desclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or the characters used in this fic. Just the smut. lol

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Attraction<strong>

Carter shifted on her bar stool and surveyed the crowd before her. Where was he? Raising her wrist, she squinted through the dim lighting in the bar and checked her watch. Nearly an hour had passed since she arrived, and yet there was still no sign of Reese. Frustrated, Carter threw back the rest of her drink and asked for another.

She was supposed to be meeting Reese, of all places, here to discuss a possible lead on a case. However, Carter had a hunch that this wasn't the real reason why she was here. For starters, the revealing dress she was wearing tonight was a "present". She might not be as cunning as Reese was, but she knew enough to question this. Ironically though, the present was sent by Reese's friend, Finch. However, pulling out the skimpy black dress gave Carter a shock she wasn't prepared for. In essence, it was a black bustier dress with thin straps holding it up around her shoulders. There were black ties threaded through the bustier, which pulled in her waist and accentuated her chest; the ties tying off and hanging.  
>The dress attractively molded to her shape; exposing some of her brown skin through thin slits in the fabric along its sides. But what was most embarrassing about the dress was its very short length. The dress barely covered her thighs, giving her legs a whole lot of unwanted attention.<p>

Taking a slow sip of her second drink, Carter pulled at the hem of her dress and shifted once more on the bar stool.

"The crap I put up with in order to get some help," Carter said as she dipped her fingers into her drink, trying to grab a piece of ice. "I even wore this ridiculous dress…"

"And don't you look lovely, Detective."

Carter flinched from the sudden sound of his voice, but kept her composure as she turned herself forward to look at him. However, she had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep that composure when she fully took him in.

Reese was an attractive man; that Carter knew very well. However, tonight, he was more than that—he was damn near enticing. His suit jacket was nowhere in sight, leaving him in just a dark blue dress shirt with the collar, as always, undone. He wore a simple pair of dark slacks with his shirt tucked-in, along with well-polished shoes. Reese even smelled wonderful tonight; his scent making Carter light-headed and warm all over. His whole appearance made him desirable, and once more Carter shifted on the bar stool.

"You're late," she said.

He chuckled in response; the soft sound sending a sharp tingle down Carter's spine. She nipped the tip of her glass when she found him meticulously roam his eyes over her. He tried to be subtle about it, flagging down a bartender for a drink, but Carter noticed—his gaze had always lingered.

"A case took longer than intended," he explained and then smiled. "Will you forgive me?"

Carter rolled her eyes and sat her glass down, "At least you were doing something productive while you were out being late. So about this guy…"

"_Who_," Reese asked, but Carter knew he was humoring her.

"A Mr. Sam René," Carter went on bluntly. "The man suspected of murdering Carl Leeway."

"Right to the point," Reese said still smirking.

He took a sip of his own drink and leaned in close, "Mr. René was here tonight. But I took care of it."

Carter felt dread fill the pit of her stomach, "I swear if he's dead I'm going to…!"

"Oh, detective, I've learned my lesson," Reese grinned, leaning fully against the bar; his knee almost brushing her leg. "He's very much alive. Just…a little tied up at the moment."

"I'm not sure if I should hit you or say thanks," Carter told still very angry, and then gestured to herself. "So basically I wore this for nothing?"

"No, I wouldn't say that," Reese said through a playful smile, and he calmly to a drink.

Carter's face flared with heat, and she placed her gaze elsewhere, "Should I be afraid to ask what you mean by that?"

"You're a very beautiful woman, Joss," he said suddenly.

"I—do you want to dance," she asked, and then laughed uneasily as she slipped off the bar stool. "If we're going to be here tonight we might as well enjoy it."

Carter mentally kicked herself. God was that awful! Out of all the flirtatious things she could have said, she just had to cop out and change the subject.

But Reese just smiled at her; her blatant subject change going seemingly unnoticed as he said, "You do have a point. But I don't dance, Detective."

"That's what everybody says," Carter said while grabbing one of his hands and pulling him to his feet. "Come on, dance with me."

With newfound boldness serving as a distraction, Carter dragged the tall man toward the crowded dance floor.

"All you have to do is move to the music," she replied, turning toward him. "Surely an ex-CIA field operative can do that much?"

Reese laughed and pulled himself into a shaded area, resting his back against the wall, "We'll see…"

Carter huffed. She knew a losing battle when she saw one. However, she understood his apprehension. In fact, Carter didn't want to go out there either, at least not alone. It wasn't as if this was all new to her, but when it's been a long time—it's been a long time. Therefore, it was a blessing when a song she knew came on, giving her just enough confidence to dance. Carter closed her eyes halfway, and began to move her hips to the rhythm of the music. She glided smoothly across the dance floor and whipped herself around for a clear view of Reese.

He was still leaning against the wall when she spotted him; his face oddly pensive as he kept his gaze on her. The fact that he was watching her excited Carter; her heart beating erratically each time their eyes met. She teased him by gesturing for him to join her, but as predicted, Reese merely smiled and continued to decline.

Therefore, it was a considerable surprised when Carter found a pair of hands around her waist. She was then pulled against a male's body; his hands guiding her hips in slow motions as he danced with her. Carter looked over her shoulder, and frowned.

"What's wrong, baby girl," he asked through a grin. "I promise I'll be gentle."

"That's the problem," Carter said. "I won't…"

"Ooh, seems like someone has a little attitude," he teased, and Carter felt her anger boil.

She pulled away from the guy, ready to chew him out, when Reese slowly approached her from behind. He then possessively wrapped his arms around her; Carter going rigid from the unexpected touch. The guy sized up Reese once before walking away and cursing. In response, Reese hugged Carter even closer, his dress shirt brushing lightly against the exposed skin on her back.

"I could have handled it myself," she said.

"You were taking too long," he said right back. "I had to do something."

Carter frowned, "You didn't need to."

"Could you just say thank you?"

"Thanks…"

Reese chuckled. Leaning down, he whispered, "I'll take that dance now."

"Oh _will you_?" Carter pulled herself from his arms and turned around, "So it takes you being a little jealous to get you to dance."

Reese fell silent. Laughing, Carter stared at him and played with his shirt collar, "You were jealous."

Reese kept his face annoyingly neutral; purposely not answering her in favor of being obstinate. However, Carter wasn't having it. Moving a little bolder now, she slowly began swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music. Reese remained still, but his eyes were roaming again; a pink tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

"Reese, join me," she said in a mock pleading tone, and then turned herself around to lean against him; her hands grabbing his to place on her hips.

Using Reese's hands as guides, Carter rolled her hips in circles, alternating rotations each time the music shifted in rhythm. She then felt his hands tighten around her and Reese amazingly fell into sync. Carter was very content in his arms, but a pleasurable chill passed through her when he began to move his hands. He dragged them up her waist, and dipped his fingers into the slits in her dress, stroking the soft skin he found there. She shivered. Those rough yet gentle hands soon fell away, and found their way on other parts of her body; their dancing increasingly getting more and more sensual.

As loud as the music was, Carter still heard Reese as he whispered, "You smell nice, Joss."

She sucked in a deep breath, but remained quiet, enjoying the softness in his voice. Attraction was building in both of them; the temperature steadily rising. When Reese suddenly rolled his hips forward, Carter reddened and quivered. Placing a soft kiss on her neck, he murmured, "Come with me."

Although somewhat out of it, Carter followed him off the dance floor; him leading her through the back doors of the bar and into the dimly lit alley behind it. Thinking ahead of himself, he then pulled Carter into the shadows.

"Reese, what are you—"

Carter's words left her as a pair of lips pressed hungrily against her own; strong hands cupping the sides of her face as she was pulled close. Reese then move forward; his warm body maneuvering her backwards until she hit the wall behind her. She hissed lowly from the chilled contact the brick wall gave her, and arched into him; hot pleasure rolling down her body as she gripped his shirt.

Pulling away from the kiss, Reese rested his forehead against hers and ran his hands through her dark hair. Those hands were then transferred to her neck; his thumbs caressing her throat tenderly. Carter hummed from the touch, and pitched her hips forward.

His breath hitched, "Jesus…"

Carter looked at him through hooded eyes and chuckled. Licking her bottom lip, she rolled into him again; this time to tease. He gritted his teeth and pressed back into her a little harder; Carter feeling exactly what she was doing to him. Smirking, she leaned back and started to tug on the ties to her bustier.

"What are you doing," Reese asked; his voice thick and hoarse.

Carter just smirked at him and pressed a gentle finger to his lips. With her free hand, she continued to undress her bustier until her breasts were exposed. A low groan was heard from Reese in response, and he moved his hips eagerly forward once more.

As soon as her finger fell away from his lips, she was kissed again. He pried her lips apart and slid his tongue inside her mouth, meeting her own. She moaned into the kiss; nipples stiffening as his dress shirt brushed against them. Reese, breaking the bruising kiss, then trailed his lips along her jaw and down her throat, slipping one strong leg in between her legs as he did so.

Lowering one of his hands to her breasts, he slowly stroked a nipple. Carter gasped; her hips rocking against his leg with each teasing stroke, loving the friction he provided. Kissing up to her ear, he asked her very softly, "Do I have your permission, Joss?"

"P-Permission?"

Carter's breath went short; her mind racing from the implications of that simple request. However, she didn't hesitate in making a decision. She wanted him. She wanted him the moment they had met face to face at that diner a while back, and even more so tonight. Reaching up with trembling hands, Carter moved Reese's face to her level and kissed him, "Y-Yes…"

Reese's hands then amusingly fumbled with his belt as he tried to take his pants off. Feeling needed, Carter reached down and aided him; slowly unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down slowly.

"Sorry," he murmured against her lips as his pants dropped down. "It's been a while."

"I don't care," she said, and daringly palmed his hard length.

He groaned and jerked his hips from her touch. When she slowly pulled him out, he hissed and lowered his head against her shoulder. The thick weight she felt in her hand almost made her whimper; Carter becoming aroused from the mere thought of him entering her. Hiking one leg up around his waist, she teased him near her entrance; her breath going ragged from the sensation. Reese growled and tucked the crook of his arm under the leg and sunk into her in one slow thrust.

Carter gasped sharply; her nails clawing at his back from the sudden yet thrilling intrusion. He felt so good. To hell with what she may or may not regret tomorrow, she wanted this. Caressing the side of his face, she tilted his head up and demanded him to move. Reese chuckled, and then kissed her, doing as he was told. Deliberately quickening his thrusts, he watched her as she gasped with each swift plunge. Carter stared back at him darkly, the look so seductive it fueled him to please her even more.

Hooking both his arms underneath her legs, he hoisted her up and sunk deeper inside her. Carter braced herself against the wall; one hand gripping his shoulder as the other grabbed hold elsewhere. His thrusts had gotten pleasurably wild; that apprehension he had felt before long gone. All that was left was his intense desire, and Carter loved every blinding minute of it.

She was so close; the heat continuously building up inside her. Then she felt it: the mind numbing bliss of satisfaction pulsating heavily through her. She cried out and held onto him tighter, panting out her praise as he continued to thrust into her.

"J-Joss…I…"

He was getting close himself, propping Carter against the wall as he drove into her harder. She clung to him and gave him his answer through a firm kiss. With one last thrust, he came; his head dropping to the crook of her neck from the intense release.

Carter ran her fingers through his hair, and softly kissed his temple; allowing them both to drink in this moment as their high finally settled. Pulling out of her, Reese then proceeded to take gentle care of her, righting her clothes for her before even considering his own. However, when he started tying her back into her dress, Carter swatted him away and playfully told him to get dress himself. The grin she got in return made her heart swell in an unfamiliar place.

"Joss, are you ready?"

Carter blinked and looked about herself in confusion until her eyes fell on Reese, who had already started halfway down the alley. She caught up to him and teased, "Trying to leave me?"

"Not really. You're too interesting to leave so easily," he said, and Carter saw a flicker of embarrassment grace his features. He was struggling with something too.

They both fell into a silence then, but it wasn't a comfortable one, or an awkward one. It was a silence in between. Reaching her unmarked police car in the parking lot, Carter smirked as she looked inside, spotting a sleeping and much bruised Sam René lying handcuffed in the back.

"A parting gift," she asked through a wide smile, and then she laughed. The whole situation was funny considering the fact that Reese practically gift wrapped the guy for her. In addition to what they've just got finished doing; ending the night like this was somewhat hilarious, but in a good way.

"If you didn't want him, I'd gladly take him off your hands for you," he humored with a small smile. Carter rolled her eyes.

"I don't care how good you were tonight. I don't want a dead body miraculously showing up for me to clean up," she said in half jest and half seriousness.

"So I was _good_ tonight," Reese smirked, and slipped his arms around Carter's waist. Her face flared hotly against her cheeks, and she had to conceal a small moan from escaping when he decided to kiss her neck, "_That_ good?"

"Show off," she murmured under her breath.

However, instead of flirting any further with her, Reese kissed her instead; the kiss slow and incredibly tender, leaving Carter very speechless when he pulled away.

"I'll be seeing you, Joss," he said with a gentle smile, and began walking down the parking lot.

She stared after him, looking like a foolish school girl, but quickly regained her focus when her eyes saw the perp inside her car. Smirking to herself, Carter shook her head and got into her car; making a call and announcing she'd be dropping off a personal gift.

* * *

><p>So how did I do? Please review! Feedback is much appreciated! :)<p> 


End file.
